The Vampire Diaries Remix
by GossipGirl22
Summary: What if things were different in The Vampire Diaries? Here's the story of a young man caught in a love triangle between two vampire sisters. It will be sorta like the series but trust me there will be differences. Just give this a chance please.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone here's another story that I am doing. Hope you all enjoy it, this is a really good story that everyone will love. This story has been in my head for ever since I saw how Katherine and Elena were both in love with Stefan. Just want you to give this a chance, what inspired me the most was a story called A Dove's Eye. You all gotta check that out and sorry to the author if it looks like I'm stealing your idea but I'm not this is whole new different story. I just hope you all can give it a chance. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

_Dear Diary,_

_He snuck out again. This has been going on for a few months now. What if he never snaps out of it? Damon is heading down a dangerous path if he keeps on seeing Vicki and also if he still does drugs. I don't want to lose my brother, just like I lost my parents. You know what, today is the start of a brand new day. I'm not gonna let Damon or my past get the better of me, I'm just gonna chill out with my friends at the beginning of the new school year and right after school, we'll all go to the Grill. That would be fun, it'll be just like old times, but I have the feeling again. Ever since I came back from Aunt Isobel's, that strange feeling of dread always over came me every time I woke. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I still need to get used to being back, I mean after all, I did barley just come back from Isobel's house in North Carolina. But I'll just let that feeling go so this way it'll be better for me. I also have a strange feeling that this year will be really different._

_Stefan_

Stefan Salvatore sat at his desk; his journal opened at the latest entry that he just written. He read it over twice and just shut the book. He put his pen back into his desk, and put his journal underneath the bed, where he always hid it from other people that might want to read into his personal thoughts. After that he then went over to the bathroom, pulled off his PJs and then jumped into the shower. He just stood under the spray, relaxing all his muscles, trying to get rid of all the stress that he had to go through. Finally he started to wash himself and then stayed in the shower till the hot water began to turn cold. He got out and got the towel that was on the towel rack and wrapped it around his waist.

He then walked into his bedroom and straight to his closet. The seventeen year old pulled out a pair of jeans and green t-shirt. He went over to his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers. He slipped them on underneath his towel and let the wet soaked towel drop to the floor. He then pulled the shirt over his head the jeans over his legs. He got the towel from the floor and dried his hair with it, after that he went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then he put on his deodorant and then his cologne. He then went back to his bed room, slipped on his socks and converses. Then put his black leather jacket over his shoulders. Got his messenger back pack and headed down stairs.

Alaric Saltzman, Stefan's uncle, was in the kitchen making breakfast. He was cooking a few eggs; the toaster was on making Damon's, Stefan's older brother, toast. Damon was there waiting near the toaster for the toast to pop up. Stefan walked in and dropped his backpack near the doorway of the kitchen. He walked in and immediately went over to the coffee pot. He got the mug that was near it and poured the hot liquid in the cup.

"Want some eggs and toast Stefan?" Alaric asked.

"Nah, I'm good. For me, it's all about the coffee Uncle Alaric," Stefan answered. He put the mug to his lips and took a sip. On the television, not either men were watching, there was a news story going on about two teenagers found dead from a possible animal attack.

The toast popped up. Damon got his plate and put the two on the plate. He walked over to table and started to eat it the way it was. Stefan leaned against the counter, staring at Damon with anger filled eyes. Damon felt his little brother's eyes on him and looks back at him. Stefan and Damon stare at each other with annoyance and anger. Alaric sensed both his nephews were about to start arguing again so he went over to the fridge and got out the butter and jelly.

"Hey Damon, if you want there's jelly and butter right here," Alaric said, trying to lighten the mood.

"No thanks. I like eating my toast like this," Damon said not taking his eyes off his little brother.

"Ok," Alaric murmured to himself. He just put the butter and jelly back into the fridge. A honk came from outside. Stefan just put his coffee on the counter, got his things and headed out the front door. He was walking over to a car. The anger that he had towards his brother then turned to sadness, _Am I ever going to get back my brother? _Stefan thought to himself. He just opened the back car door and dropped his stuff into the backseat, shut the door and went into the passenger seat. He then put on his seatbelt.

The car took off. Driving the car was Stefan's best friend, Lexi Davidson. "Hey Stefan, you ok?" she asked with concern, once she saw the sadness on his face.

"No, not really," he admitted, since he could really never lie to her. She knew him like the back of her own hand.

"Let me guess, Damon," Lexi said sarcastically.

Stefan just nodded and started to stare outside the window. Tears started to form in his eyes but he blinked them away before they could even drop. Lexi's eyes would turn to the road and back to her best friend. Concern and sympathy filled her when she saw her friend not looking at her.

"Stefan, Stef, Stefanie," Lexi called to him.

Stefan smiled at the last name she called him. She always called him that just to make him laugh. He turned back to his best friend with the smile still on his face. Lexi's eyes were on the road and then turned back to Stefan, she saw him resting his head on the headrest and saw him also smiling towards her. She smiled back in return.

"That's more like it. That's how I want it, no crying, no being sad, no being angry. I want you to be happy," she stated with her eyes now glued onto the road.

"So, let's try to forget what happened between you and Damon, so let's see, what is there to talk about?" the seventeen year old girl asked herself. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Ok, last night, Bonnie called me and told me what happened when she went to go spend the night at her Grams' house," she said giggling. "She told me her Grams told her that she was a psychic and all their ancestors were from Salem and that her Grams kept going on and on about it. Then right in the middle of the conversation I told her, 'Bonnie your grandmother needs to be put in a home'."

"She then laughs and then she kept telling me that she also might be a witch. I'm not kidding Stefan, her grandma really needs to lay off the scotch and also she started to think about it. Like, all the predictions she made. Like she said Obama and Heath Ledger and Stefan back in the car," she said.

Stefan was spacing out, staring outside. He snapped out of it and stared right back at his friend. Lexi was still looking towards the road. "Oops, sorry, Lexi I spaced out again didn't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You know how I feel about being ignored," Lexi said it jokingly with a snobby voice.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "I'm sorry you were saying something about Bonnie being psychic?"

"Yeah and also her grandma is one coco lady. I mean she is like telling Bonnie all this stuff about how she-" but she didn't get to finish. Out of nowhere, a black crow hit itself across the windshield, scaring the life out of Lexi and Stefan. Lexi lost control of the car for a second. It started to drive down the road going from left to right; Stefan gripped onto the dash board, fear coursing through his veins. Lexi managed to stop the car on the side of the road.

"Oh my god, Stefan I'm so sorry that bird came out of nowhere and…" but Stefan interrupted her.

"Lexi, relax, I can't be scared of cars for the rest of my life, I'm ok," he said reassuring his friend.

Lexi just nodded and started up the car again and headed down the road to Mystic Falls High School.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

The heels of Lexi's purple stellido high heels clicked on the marble floor of the school's main hallway. She wore a blue jean mini skirt and a purple and black striped spaghetti strap shirt. Over her shoulders was a white sweater hoodie jacket. The two best friends had their arms linked and strolled down the hallway together.

"Man, junior year. This year is going to be badass!" Lexi yelled with glee.

Stefan just laughed. They kept on walking until they reached Lexi's locker. They let go of each other and she opened it. Lexi then started to pull things out of her bag and started put them in her new locker. Stefan leaned against the locker and noticed another beautiful blonde girl across the hall. She was staring at Stefan with a sadden expression on her face. Stefan tried to wave but the blonde girl just shut her locker and walked off with a group of girls, ignoring Stefan.

Stefan just sighed. His best friend looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"Just saw Caroline. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just really isn't over your guys' breakup. Caroline is a strong girl, she can handle herself, and get this, she'll be over you in no time."

Stefan just shook his head and tried to soak up everything Lexi just told him.

"Guys, hey guys!" a female voice called.

Stefan and Lexi then looked down the hall and saw a dark-skinned beautiful young girl making her way through the crowd over to them. She wore black converses, blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black sweater hoodie jacket. She kept on running until she was right in front of them. She leaped forward and hugged Stefan in a tight grip. Stefan just laughed and hugged his friend back.

"Oh Stefan, I missed you!" the girl shouted with excitement.

"Bonnie, I missed you too!" he shouted with the same excitement.

Bonnie Bennett, Stefan's friend, let go of him and then hugged Lexi the same way she did with Stefan. The two girls hugged each other so tight it was as if the other couldn't breathe. They then let go and started to giggle. They started to chat away and then Stefan saw his three other friends, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donavan, and Jeremy Gilbert. All three were walking up to him. They all took each other's hands and hugged like every guy does. The four boys started to chatter while Lexi and Bonnie started to chat as well.

"Hey man how do you feel, you ok?" Jeremy asked with concern.

"Yeah, I actually feel ok. Still not really talking to Damon but I hope to eventually break him from his drug habit," Stefan said.

"Don't worry dude, Damon he'll be alright, he'll be doing it a few more times and break out of it. He's a good guy, he won't let something like this ruin his future," Matt said reassuring his friend.

"Matt, no offense but my brother is dating your drug addicted sister and we all know when she likes someone, she likes to keep a hold of them, nice and tight. Ask Jeremy and Tyler," Stefan said looking at his friend in the eye.

Matt just nodded his head knowing what Stefan said about his older sister, Vicki, is true. He then looked at Tyler and Jeremy and they both nodded.

"Well, man, Damon he's a strong guy. Vicki won't hold him down, if she needs comforting, I'm available," Tyler said joking.

Matt looked at his friend in disgust and pushed his friend, messing around. Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy all started to laugh.

"Hey!" a shout came. All four boys turned to see Lexi staring at the four of them with a fake anger on her face. Her eyes were on Jeremy. Stefan, Tyler and Matt all 'ooooo'ed at their friend, Jeremy just chuckled. Lexi walked over to Jeremy and looked him in the eyes.

"You didn't say hi to me," Lexi demanded.

"You were too busy talking to Bonnie," Jeremy pointed out.

"Still, you should say hi to your girlfriend," Lexi pointed out herself.

"Oh really?" Jeremy asked a big smile appearing on his face. Lexi started to smile herself. Their foreheads touched and their lips met. They both started to giggle and kiss. Lexi wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck while Jeremy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. The two then started to make out and giggle between kisses.

Their friends just stood there awkwardly, just watching the couple kiss. One person from the group didn't look at the couple awkwardly; Tyler looked at his friend and his friend's girlfriend kiss. He was sadden and little bit hurt to see his ex-girlfriend and friend kiss. Bonnie, Matt and Stefan noticed Tyler was upset.

"You know what we're going to go ahead and walk around for awhile and just leave you two alone. I'll see you in class Lexi," Bonnie said.

Lexi and Jeremy broke away from the kiss, but their foreheads were touching, their smiles bigger and their eyes not leaving each other. "Ok, that's fine," Lexi said. The couple resumed on kissing.

The four friends started to walk down the hall, leaving their other two friends with their make out display. Tyler didn't look at his friends; he looked at the ground with his sad expression still on his face.

"Ty, you ok?" Bonnie asked hooking her arm with his.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to get over it you know. Jeremy and Lexi are now together and I just need to move on," Tyler said to Bonnie. Stefan and Matt just patted him on the shoulders reassuring him they were there for him while Bonnie just looked at him and her look said she was there for him too.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Outside the school, Damon sat on one of the tables that were meant for people to eat outside during lunch, if they wanted to. The drug addicts/crack heads of the school were all there taking hits and already drugged up on their first day of school. Right in front of him stood his girlfriend Vicki, the slut/lead crack head of the school and Matt's older sister. Damon started to go out with her after his parent's deaths and break up with Bonnie. He popped open a bottle and gave Vicki two pills.

"Only take one every six hours and you'll have the most amazing high with this, trust me," Damon said chuckling.

Vicki giggled and popped one in her mouth. She put the other one in her pocket. She shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I love you," Vicki said with a big smile.

"I love you too," Damon said with the same smile.

The two leaned in and started to kiss. The kiss then started to turn passionate and then they released each other. Vicki giggled and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck while Damon wrapped his arms around Vicki's waist. They started to kiss again but then were interrupted. Someone tapped on Damon's shoulder. The couple then stopped kissing and looked to see who interrupted their make out session.

Standing in front of them was a blonde girl with a big smile on her face. She wore a too much revealing outfit with major high heels. Vicki looked at the girl annoyed and angry. Damon just smiled at the girl.

"Is there anything I can do for you Brooke?" Damon asked.

"Can you give me a hit?" Brooke asked trying to flirt with Damon.

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out the same bottle he did with Vicki. He opened it and gave two pills to Brooke.

"Take this only once every six hours. This will be a good high for you," Damon said. He put the bottle back and put his arms around Vicki's waist again Vicki's expression towards Brooke didn't change. Brooke popped one pill. She stared at Damon and started to walk off, shaking her hips, trying to turn Damon on. Damon just laughed at Brooke's actions.

"I hate that bitch," Vicki growled.

"Hey, hey babe, calm down. I know Brooke has always had a crush on me, but I'm with you and I'm glad," Damon said.

Vicki's smiled returned. The couple resumed to make out while everyone around them, their friends, got all high.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

In front of the school, a brunette girl, her hair was straight, wore big sunglasses, practically covering her whole face; she also had on a black tank-top with dark-blue skinny jeans that hugged her perfectly, a black leather jacket over her shoulders and black open toed high heeled ankle boots. She made her way through the crowd of students and made it inside the school. Her heels clicked on the tiles in the hallway and she walked into the main office.

Stefan and his friends were all laughing at a story Matt was telling them on what happened to him during the summer. Bonnie and Tyler still had their arms linked together.

"Hey guys, listen I gotta go find my locker and put all my shit in there, so sorry for breaking this up," Bonnie apologized to her friends.

"No Bon, it's cool, do you want someone to go with you?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie just nodded and the two just started to walk down the hall together. They both started to talk.

Matt and Stefan stared at the two at they walked down the hall with their arms still linked and talking and laughing together. After they were out of hearing distant Matt started to laugh, Stefan soon followed.

"Damn, I think Tyler might get over Lexi sooner then he thinks," Matt said still laughing.

Stefan just jokingly pushed Matt. They two started to walk down the hall again just laughing and then they stopped in front of the main office when Matt saw the brunette girl.

"Hold up," he said staring at the girl. Stefan looked too. They both stood there staring at the girl. She seemed to be talking to the secretary.

"All I see is back," Stefan commented.

"That's a hot back man," Matt said his smile widening.

Stefan just rolled his eyes.

In the office the brunette was having trouble with her documents for the school. The secretary at her desk and was looking through the papers.

"You're records are incomplete. You're missing immuzation records and we do insist on transcripts," the secretary said. The girl then pulled off her glasses and looked into the secretary's eyes. "Please look again, I'm sure everything you need is right there," she said. The secretary seemed to be in a daze, her eyes staring at the girl. She then looked down at the papers again and looked at the brunette again. "Well, you're right, so it is."

The girl and secretary remained on talking about the girl's classes and everything else.

Stefan and Matt continued to stare at her. Then Stefan heard it. "Thanks man," a guy said. Stefan turned to see Damon putting a bottle in his pocket and walking into the bathroom while the other guy was walking down the hall popping a pill in the middle of the hallway. Stefan sighed with annoyance and anger. "I'll be right back," Stefan said with anger.

Matt continued to stare at the girl.

"Please be hot," Matt whispered to himself.

Stefan stormed into the boy's bathroom and saw Damon putting eye drops into his eyes. He marched over to him and stood next to him, anger and rage written all over his face. Damon noticed his little brother standing there and looked at him while putting his eye drops back in his back pack.

"What the hell do you want?" Damon said with annoyance.

"It's only the first day and you're already high," Stefan demanded.

"No I'm not," Damon stated still annoyed.

"Yes you are. Where is it, is it on you?" Stefan then started to search for the drugs he knew his older brother was caring. Damon started to fight him off, pushing his hands away from him then he pushed his little brother away from him.

"Stop, I've got nothing on me! You need to chill yourself," Damon said.

"Chill myself, what is that stoner talk?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Stefan. I've got nothing on me; you know what you're crazy."

"I'm crazy? Damon, this summer was a pass now, I'm done watching you destroy yourself. No, no you know what, go ahead, keep on doing what you're doing, but just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time. Damon, I know who you are. This isn't you. Don't be this person."

"I don't need this."

Damon just grabbed his stuff and walked out the bathroom door. Stefan just stood there.

Back in the hallway Matt continued to watch the girl. The girl then got her papers and walked out of the room. Matt saw her face and saw that she was a beautiful young woman. He then started to follow her when she was walking down the hall.

Stefan walked out of the bathroom and bumped into the girl. He almost knocked her over, before she fell, Stefan caught her and held onto her by the arms. They then looked into each other's eyes, brown met green. He then realized it was the girl he saw at the front office.

"Oh, um I'm so sorry. I should watch where I-I'm go-going," Stefan stuttered.

The girl looked at Stefan with a smile on her face. "No, it's ok. Um, are these the bathrooms?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, these are the uh bathrooms. Um, I gotta go," Stefan said and started to walk off. As he was walking he looked behind him to look at the girl. The girl was looking back at him.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Stefan sat in class. His history teacher, Mr. Tanner kept going on about the local history. Everyone in the class seemed bored to death. Bonnie was practically falling asleep on her desk, Jeremy was texting, probably Lexi. Matt sat there doodling in his notebook. Caroline was secretly listening to her I-pod and her eyes kept landing on Stefan with a sad expression on her face. Stefan tried to pay attention to the lesson but his thoughts kept going back to the new girl. He then, trying not to be obvious, turned to look at the girl. The girl was paying attention to the lesson and then her eyes turned to Stefan. She then smiled at him. Stefan smiled back and turned around, blushing. Caroline noticed the two. She looked at them both and then noticed Matt got out his cell, a smirk on his face. Caroline looked over his shoulder.

Matt got out his phone and started to text Stefan. Stefan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and secretly pulled it out. He then opened it and saw the text from Matt. _Hot chick staring u. u lucky jackass._

Stefan held in a laugh. He just put his phone back into his pocket and for the rest of class tried to pay attention to what his teacher was saying, while the new girl's eyes kept moving on to him with a smile on her face and Caroline looked on with jealousy and sadness on her face between the two.

**AN: I hope you all enjoy please just please give this story a chance. I know it sounds like another one. But that story inspired me to write this but also how both Katherine and Elena love Stefan. Just give me a comment on it. Is it good or bad? Do you hate it? Just give me an honest a opinion. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone here's the next chapter to it. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

After school Stefan was walking down the hall, his backpack over his shoulder. Down the hall Caroline was running towards him, her heels clicking on the tiles every step she took. "Stefan!" she called. Stefan turned around to see his ex-girlfriend running towards him. He stopped walking and smiled at her. Caroline made to him and they both started walking together. "Hey Caroline, how are you?"

"Good," she answered.

The two were walking in awkward silence, both not really knowing what to say. Then an idea popped into Caroline's head.

"Do you want to, um, come to the Grill with, me?" she asked nervously.

Stefan was taken by surprise. He looked at Caroline with a sympathetic look. He knew Caroline still had feelings for him and would always care about him and he felt the same away about her, but they needed to move on. He knew this was an opportunity to talk him into getting back with her. Caroline looked at her ex with hopeful eyes that he might say yes but then her hopes were crushed when she saw the sadden look on his face.

"Um, actually I was gonna head home and get my homework done. But maybe I can meet you at the Grill later. Is everybody heading over there?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'll just tell everyone we'll meet up later tonight," Caroline said disappointed.

They both stopped walking and looked at each other. "Well I better get going," Stefan said. Caroline just nodded, not really knowing what to say. Stefan then started to walk down the hall. He then turned his head and saw Caroline staring at him with a sad expression on her face. Stefan just turned back and a sad expression appeared on his face. He walked out of the school and into the parking lot. While walking he got out his cell phone and started to text Lexi. _Hey, I'm walking home. I'll meet u and every1 else the Grill later. _Then a few seconds later Lexi text back. _K, text me when u get there. _After he read the text he put his phone back into his pocket. Soon after that he found himself in town, walking on the sidewalks. He strolled down a certain sidewalk that was familiar to him. He then walked through the gates of Mystic Falls Cemetery.

He strolled in. He walked among the graves and then found the one he was looking for. The grave stone read:

**Giuseppe Willa**

**Salvatore Saltzman-Salvatore**

**March 12, 2009**

**Loving Parents**

**Loving Friends**

**Will always be remembered**

Stefan stared at the grave of his parents. Tears fell from his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks. He then took a seat, leaning his back against a statue. He then got a notebook and pen from his backpack, flipped to a blank page and started to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I'm writing on a piece of paper, but I feel the need to write right now. I made it through the day. Everything was ok; everyone seemed to be normal with me, my friends, and teachers, everyone that knows me. Some though kept asking me if I was ok, I responded to each and every one of them 'I'm fine, thank you.' The problem was, I wasn't fine and I don't think they really wanted an answer. They only asked me that just because they felt sorry for me. I hate when people give me sympathetic looks. I just want to move on, that's what my parents would want for me and Damon. The problem is, we're having a rough time…_

Stefan continued to write and then out of nowhere a crow flew in and perched itself on his parents' gravestone. He looked at the bird and the bird seemed to be looking back at him. "Hi bird," Stefan said. The crow cawed. Stefan just turned back to his writing and then mist started to overcome him. The fog was covering the stones and ground beneath him. Stefan then started to notice it; he then started to get a little nervous and frightened of it. He stuffed his things into his backpack. Then the craw cawed again and this time the bird was actually, directly staring right at him. He then got onto his feet and started to swing his arms at the bird. "Shoo! Go on, get out of here!" he shouted. The bird then took off. Stefan started to relax. "That's what I thought," he said to himself. Then a caw came from behind him. He turned around fast and saw the crow perched on top of the statue. Stefan then freaks out and makes a run for it. He starts to run into the trees, more and deeper into the cemetery. He then was running down a hill but tripped and fell. He rolled the rest of the way down. He managed to get up. He started to back away from where he had run away from to see if anybody had followed him. He looked ready for a fight if someone was going to attack them. Seeing nobody coming he turned around and right in front of him stood the new girl from school.

"Oh sorry you scared me there for a second," Stefan said.

"Sorry," said the girl. "You ok?"

"Were you following me?" Stefan asked.

"No, I, uh-I just –I saw you fall," the girl said.

"And you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery?"

"I'm visiting, I have family here."

Stefan looked at the girl in surprise. He knows how she feels visiting his own family members in the cemetery. "Oh, I'm sorry. Something weird just happened, this weird bird came out of nowhere, and then this fog started to move in over me. I-it was so weird and creepy, I-I had to get out of there and…" Stefan stopped his babbling and saw the girl smiling at him. "I'm Stefan."

"I'm Elena," she answered.

"Yeah, I heard. We have history together."

"And English and French."

"Oh right."

Then silence overcame the two and then Stefan noticed a beautiful blue necklace around Elena's neck. It hung around her collarbone and was beautiful against her skin.

"Nice necklace," Stefan commented.

Elena reached for it and touched it. "Oh, thank you. It's a family heirloom. I'm kind of stuck with it. It's weird huh?" she asked.

Stefan shook his head. "No, no not at all, there's necklaces and there's that," he answered. Elena and Stefan looked at each other, their eyes not leaving each other until Elena stiffened.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Elena repeated.

Stefan looked at her in confusion and then felt it, something warm and liquid started to run down at the bottom of his leg and started to touch his sock and go into his shoe. He propped up his foot on the tree stump that sat next to him; he then pulled up his pant leg and saw a cut that was bleeding. "Oh, would you look at that?" Stefan examined the cut and hissed at it. "Damn, that does not look pretty."

Elena stared at the wound, her throat closing and her stomach rumbling, as if she was hungry. She blinked a few times and then turned to face away from Stefan. Then her veins started to pop out against her skin, her eyes were flashing a dark red and her fangs began to appear on her teeth.

"You ok?" Stefan asked with concern. He saw Elena turn around when she saw the blood.

"Yeah, you should, uh, you should take care of that," she told him as if she was trying to hold herself back.

Stefan just turned to his wound and put down his pant. "It's really nothing, I'm fine." When he put his foot back on the ground, he then turned to look at Elena but then saw she was gone. He looked around once more and saw no one was there with him. He just got his things and started to head out of the church.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

_Dear Diary,_

_I almost lost control today. The hunger, the feeling of the kill came rushing to the surface and I almost attacked him. I can't be able to resist him, but I have to. I can't hurt him; just the thought of it hurts me…_

Elena sat at her desk in her room. She was writing in her own diary. She continued to let every feeling that she kept inside that day on the paper of her journal. The pen was gliding on the paper, making each word and every sentence that came to her mind. Her eyes then went over to the piece of paper that was sitting on top of a pile of books, the paper that Stefan accidently dropped.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

At Mystic Grill, Vicki was going around the restaurant, giving people their drinks and the food they ordered. Damon sat at the bar, drinking a glass of whiskey. His eyes were watching Vicki when she walked over to her little brother Matt and his friend Tyler. He then noticed his girlfriend started to flirt with Tyler.

"Do you want something to drink?" Vicki asked seductively.

"I'd love one. A glass of whiskey please," Tyler said with the same tone.

Vick smiled at him and then turned her eyes to Damon. She saw her boyfriend looking at her with an angry expression on his face. She smiled with victory. She then walked back to the bar to get Tyler's drink. Damon's eyes never left Vicki. When she went behind the bar and was pouring Tyler his drink then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Brooke, smiling at him. Then an idea popped into his head. "Hey Brooke how are you?" he asked flirting her up.

"Good, how about you?" she asked rubbing his arm.

"Fine, take a seat," he said.

Brooke listened to Damon. She took a seat on the next stool that was right next to him. The two then started to talk. Vicki didn't notice her boyfriend flirting with another girl since she was trying to make him jealous. She walked back to the table and gave Tyler his drink. "Thanks," he said. "Oh shit," she heard Matt say. Matt was staring ahead of his sister and friend. Tyler and Vicki turned to see what Matt was watching and then they saw it, Brooke and Damon flirting and he was whispering something into her ear. Brooke giggled at what Damon said. Vicki was immediately pissed. She stomped over to where the two were.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Vicki shouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Relax Vicki," Damon said. He got up from his seat and stood in front of her so she wouldn't attack Brooke.

"You better leave you slutty bitch," Vicki told Brooke ignoring what Damon said. Damon held Vicki back. Brooke just rolled her eyes, sipped some of Damon's drink, got up from her seat and walked out of the Grill.

"Babe, relax. Just chill out, ok, we were just talking, nothing was going on," Damon said.

"Nothing was going on? My ass you and that whore were flirting!" Vicki shouted.

"Oh come one Vicki don't act like a damn idiot. I saw you flirting with Tyler."

"The only reason why I flirted with him since you flirted with that bottle blonde of a bitch Brooke this morning when you gave her a hit."

Damon just stared at Vicki. "You thought I was flirting with her?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered still pissed.

Damon chuckled. "Vicki I wasn't flirting with her. I don't even like her. I know she always had a crush on me but I don't return the feelings. I only have feelings for you. I love you and only you."

Vicki's frown turned into a smile when she heard Damon say that. She just nodded and the two started to make out in front of everyone to see.

Lexi, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline all walked in together. They all took seats at the table Matt and Tyler were sitting at. Once Caroline sat down next to Matt he looked at her and asked her his question. "So what did you find out about the new girl?" Everyone at the table turned to Caroline and Matt; they all wanted to know what their friend found out about the new mysterious beautiful girl.

"Alright, her name is Elena Pierce. She lives with her aunt up at the old Pierce Boarding House. She hasn't lived here since she was kid, military family, moved around a lot. She's a Gemini and her favorite color is between blue and pink," Caroline told Matt. Everyone nodded their head in improvement. Lexi and Bonnie just stared at their best friend in surprise.

"You got that all in one day?" Bonnie asked.

"No I got that between third and fourth period. Matt here wants me to plan his June wedding with her."

Matt just nodded. Everyone at the table laughed. A waiter walked over and asked them what they wanted. Everyone ordered.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Stefan was getting his jacket and slipped it on. He then put his wallet into his backpack and was walking towards the front door. "Hey Uncle Alaric I'm heading down the Grill. I'm meeting my friends over there," he shouted towards his uncle. Alaric came out of the kitchen and was watching Stefan about to open the door. "Ok, have fun, but wait!" Stefan stopped and turned to his uncle. "Don't stay out too late it's a school night." Stefan just chuckled. "Ok, well done Uncle Alaric." Alaric just nodded and headed back into the kitchen.

Stefan opened the front door and was about to walk out until he spotted someone standing right in front of him. He was taken by surprise and stopped right in the doorway he then realized it was Elena.

"Oh, hey," he said.

"Yeah, hi, um I just wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was strange," Elena explained.

Stefan just shook his head. "Oh, no it's fine. I get it, blood makes you squeamish."

"Um, yeah, something like that? How's your leg?"

"Oh, fine, just a scratch. Uh, how did you know where I lived?"

"It's a small town. I just asked the first person and then they pointed me here. And I also thought you might want this back." Elena then pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it over to Stefan. Stefan looked at it in confusion and unfolded it and saw it was his diary entry that he written earlier. "Oh my god thanks. I've been looking all over for this."

"And don't worry, I didn't read it. I opened it to see what it was but when I read the 'Dear Diary' line I knew it was something private so I just tucked it away in my pocket and hoped to return it." Stefan just looked at Elena. The two made eye contact. Stefan blinked a few times and just looked down at the entry. When he looked into Elena's eyes, he felt something, something like they were somehow connected, and he knew that he could trust her and maybe even be with her. Even though he didn't know her, he wanted to be with her, get to know her, protect her and to love her. When Elena looked into Stefan's eyes, she felt the same way. She wanted to know him, protect him, be with him and love him. There was something between them both and they wanted to figure out what it was.

"Why didn't you read it, I mean others would've," Stefan said.

"Well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine," Elena said.

Stefan stared at Elena in shock. "You keep a journal?"

"Yeah, you know I just have to write something down. Memories are quite important to me and when I don't want to talk to anyone about my problems I just write them down. It makes me feel better," Elena said.

Stefan just nodded. That's what he did every time he didn't want to talk to anyone about his problems, he could just write them down, and it always helps him.

"You want to come in?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you going somewhere? Because you opened the door before and you know I could leave and you could go where ever you are going."

"Its fine, um, you know what, why don't you come. I want you to meet my friends."

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

At the Grill everyone still sat at the table waiting for Stefan to arrive. They were all talking and laughing at something Bonnie was telling them. Caroline wasn't really paying any attention to what her friend was saying. She was staring at her plate of pizza and just picking at the pepperoni's on it. Matt then noticed and nudged his friend.

"Hey Car, you ok?" he asked with concern.

"How's Stefan doing?" she asked wanting to know what her ex-boyfriend was.

"His mom and dad died, Caroline. How do you think he's doing? He's putting on a good face, but it's only been a few months," Matt said.

Caroline just sighed. "Has he asked about me?"

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call him."

"I feel weird calling him. He broke up with me."

"Just give him some time Caroline."

Both Matt and Caroline spotted Stefan with Elena. The two walked in together and seemed to be looking around the restaurant. Caroline looked back at Matt.

"More time huh?" she asked sarcastically.

Caroline got up from her seat and walked over to them. Stefan and Elena spotted Caroline walking up to them. Caroline faced Elena and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Caroline," she introduced herself. "Hi, Elena," Elena said with a smile. "Hey," Stefan said with awkwardness. "Hey," Caroline said with the same tone.

The three of them sat at the table, getting chairs from another table. Elena and Stefan took their seats next to each other. Everyone at the table introduced themselves to the new girl and Elena introduced herself to every one of Stefan's friends.

"So were you born in Mystic Falls?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but when I was young my family and I moved. We moved around a lot so, yeah," Elena answered.

"What about your parents?" Bonnie asked.

"They passed away," Elena answered.

Everyone at the table looked at Stefan. Stefan looked at Elena and Elena stared at him back.

"I'm sorry for your loss of your parents," Stefan said.

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "It happened a long time ago. I really don't remember them much."

"Any siblings?" Stefan asked changing the subject.

"None that I talk to," Elena said.

Stefan and Elena's eyes connected, the feelings they felt earlier that night running throughout their bodies again. They continued to stare deep into each other's eyes until Matt noticed. He looked between the two he interrupted it.

"Elena, there's this party going on at the falls. It's an annual back to school thing that Tyler has every year. It's tomorrow," Matt said.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really fun," Lexi said.

"Are you going?" Elena asked Stefan.

Before Stefan answered Lexi answered for him. "Of course he is."

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Stefan pulled up to the Pierce Boarding house. He stared at it in amazement. Elena just giggled at his expression. Stefan looked at the beautiful girl in the passenger seat in his car. Elena looked at the handsome guy in the driver's seat. The two looked at each other.

"Thank you for the ride," Elena said.

"You're welcome. So, I'll see you at the party tomorrow?" Stefan asked hope in his voice.

"Yeah defiantly," Elena answered.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Stefan said.

Elena nodded and got out of the car. Stefan drove off. Elena went inside the huge home and up the stairs to her bedroom. When she entered in she was taking off her jacket and threw it on the bed. She was stretching her arms when a beautiful woman walked in caring a newspaper. She looked angry.

"You promised," the woman stated.

Elena looked at the girl confused. The woman dropped the newspaper on the bed; Elena picked it up and read the front page. In big bold letters it said:

**TWO KILLED**

**ANIMAL ATTACK**

"This was an animal attack," Elena stated handing back the paper to the woman.

"Don't pull that shit with me. I know the game, you tear them up enough, and people will believe it was an animal attack. You said you had it under control," the woman said with anger.

"I do, Jenna. I do you have nothing to worry about," Elena said.

"Please Aunt Elena; Mystic Falls is a different place now since you were here. It's been quiet for years now and but there are people here that do remember. And you being here will stir things up. "

"It's not my intention."

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?"

Elena walked to the drawers and was pulling out a pink spaghetti strap shirt and white short shorts. She then looked at Jenna with an annoyed look.

"I don't have to explain myself," Elena said annoyed.

Jenna ignored what her aunt said. "I know you can't change what you are but you don't belong here anymore."

Elena stayed silent for a moment. "Then where do I belong?"

"I can't tell you what to do, but coming back here was a big mistake."

Jenna then walked out of the room leaving Elena with her thoughts. Elena changed into her clothes and went over to a bookshelf. She got the first book that said on the spine _1864_. She opened it and when she did, there was a picture of a handsome young man, an old picture that was taken from around that time. The picture was detailed. In the picture was Stefan but on the picture the name said, _Nathanial,_ and the year read again, _1864. _Elena continued to look at the picture with sadness.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoy this story. I really love the Vampire Diaries and I recommend you read this story that inspired me to write this story, it's called A Dove's Eye. It's really good that story inspired me to write my own but also the love that Katherine and Elena have for Stefan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Just give this a shot please, I hope you all like this story and thank you all to everyone that is reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

In Mr. Tanner's class, history class, was going on once again about the local history of Mystic Falls, how everything was during the Civil War. All the students seemed to be falling asleep and were bored to tears from what the teacher was saying.

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls," Mr. Tanner said still going on about the history. "How many casualties resulted in this battle?" he asked the question to his students. Nobody raised their hand; the teacher looked around the room to choose someone to answer the question. His eyes landed on Bonnie. "Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie snapped out of her trance when Mr. Tanner called her. She thought of an answer and said it out loud. "Um, a lot, I'm not sure, but a whole lot."

Mr. Tanner just chuckled to himself. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett." Bonnie's small smile turned into a frown at what her history teacher said. She looked over at Lexi who was staring at Mr. Tanner angrily. The teacher then turned to Matt.

"Mr. Donavon, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner asked harshly.

Matt didn't seem fazed on what the teacher said to him. "No thanks Mr. Tanner I'm cool with it."

Everyone in the class chuckled.

"Stefan, surly you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events."

Stefan just looked at his teacher and shook his head slowly. "Sorry, Mr. Tanner, I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year, Stefan for obvious reasons, but the excuses ended with summer break," Mr. Tanner said harshly.

Everyone in the class stared at their teacher in shock. Stefan looked down at his desk, holding back the tears. All of Stefan's friends, who were in that class, looked as if they were ready to jump Mr. Tanner and kick his ass for hurting their friend. Elena looked as if she was ready to kill him.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you are counting local civilians," Elena said trying to hide her anger she had towards the teacher.

"That's correct, Ms…" Mr. Tanner stopped himself since he didn't know who she was.

"Pierce," Elena answered.

"Pierce, any relations to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" the teacher asked.

"Distant," Elena snapped.

Mr. Tanner just nodded and went back to his desk to sort through the papers and everything else that took up space on the whole desk. "Well very good, except there were no civilian casualties in this battle," he said.

"Actually there were 27, sir. The Confederate Soldiers fired at the old church, believing it housed weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner," Elena explained with bitter in her tone.

Everyone in the class smiled at Elena and started to hold in their laughter. Stefan smiled at Elena and looked over at her. Mr. Tanner held in his anger.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

After class Elena was walking down the hall, behind her Stefan was making his way over to her to tell her thanks for standing up for him then Matt came running through the crowd, past him and over to Elena.

"Elena!" Matt shouted.

She turned to see Matt. Elena smiled at him. "Hey, uh, Matt right?"

"Yeah, hey that was awesome, what you told Mr. Tanner," he said.

Stefan stopped in the middle of the hallway to watch the two talk. His smile was disappearing. Matt and Elena stood there, continuing to talk.

"Oh thanks," she said.

"Look, um I was wondering, you know that party I mentioned last night at the Grill, the one Tyler is throwing," Matt started.

"Oh yeah," Elena remembered.

Matt looked down at his feet and back up at her. "Well do you, uh, want to, g-go with me?"

Elena's eyes went wide. She was taken by surprise; this young man just asked her out. She put on a smile and looked into Matt's eyes, even though she wanted to go with Stefan, she didn't want to hurt Matt's feelings.

"Sure," she said.

Matt smiled at her. "Alright, I'll pick you up at 8." He then walked off with a big grin on his face. Elena sighed and then looked behind her, since she felt someone was watching her, she then saw Stefan looking at her with a sadden expression. Then a girl came up to him, Elena then realized it was Bonnie.

Bonnie tapped Stefan on the shoulder. He then looked into his friend's eyes. Bonnie had a sad expression on her face. "Is Damon going?" she asked.

Stefan looked at his friend with a sympathetic look. He nodded his head and spoke. "And he's taking Vicki."

Bonnie just nodded her head. Her expression became more sadden. Stefan then got her in his arms and hugged her. She hugged him back. Elena looked on, hurt written all over her face as she stared at the two embracing. Then the two pulled apart.

"Hey you know what, why don't you, me, Jeremy and Lexi all go to the party together. Were gonna meet Tyler over there since he's still setting up, Caroline going over there on her own and…" he stopped himself from mentioning Matt asking out Elena to the party. It hurt him.

"And what?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Matt asked…" he stopped again.

"Matt asked who?" she asked.

"Matt asked Elena if she would go to the party with him."

Bonnie just looked at Stefan. "Stefan, are you ok?" she asked concern. He just nodded. "I'll text you and the others later."

"Stefan if you want to talk about something, just tell me, I mean you helped me with my breakup, I can help with yours."

Stefan just shook his head. "No, Bonnie I'm ok." Bonnie just nodded her head and walked down the hall, taking a look at her friend with a concern look on her face. Elena continued to stare at Stefan as he made his way the opposite way, the way Bonnie walked.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Later that night, Matt drove his truck into the Mystic Falls woods. He pulled up and parked his car near all the other cars that were there. He got off followed by Elena who got out of the passenger seat. Matt walked around the car and closed it for her.

"Thank you," Elena said politely.

"You're welcome," Matt said.

The two walked into the party in silence. Everyone was there. All the students at Mystic Falls High held a drink in their hands; it was either a beer bottle or a red plastic cup filled with beer. Loud rap music blasted through the speakers, Christmas lights hung from all the trees, shining through the forest. Everyone there at the party seemed to be having a good time. Elena and Matt walked into the crowd.

"You want me to get you something to drink?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Elena answered.

Matt then nodded and walked off to get him and his date a beer. Elena stood where she was looking around for Stefan.

Bonnie and Stefan hooked arms and were walking around. Stefan had a beer bottle in his hand, Jeremy and Lexi were out on the dance floor, dancing, grinding and laughing with each other. Tyler was dancing with that chick, Brooke, who had a crazy crush on Damon, Caroline sat on one of the chairs just drinking her beer out of plastic cup, looking around for Stefan, and Damon and Vicki were near a tree making out. Matt then got the drinks and walked over to Elena.

"Here you go," Matt said handing her a plastic cup.

Elena smiled at him and took it from him. "Thanks." She took a sip of her drink.

"So, how do you like it here in Mystic Falls?" Matt asked.

"Good. I love it here, it's been so long since I've been here," Elena admitted.

The two started to chat.

Stefan saw the two and sighed. He took a swig of his beer. Bonnie looked up at him with the same concern face she had for her friend that same afternoon. Before she could ask her friend what was wrong, a flash went through her head and her body stiffened a little bit. Stefan noticed this and stopped walking. He looked down at his friend with concern that something might be wrong. Bonnie got out of her trance and shook her head to wear it off.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"There it is again," Bonnie said.

"What?" Stefan asked confused.

"Ok, this is totally weird but all night when I touched you I see a crow, fog and a girl. I can't really tell who the girl is or what she looks like but it's defiantly a girl. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. I'm gonna go get a refill," she said then walked off to go get another drink.

Stefan just chuckled nervously, remembering what happened the other day with the fog, crow and the shape of a girl standing there and took another sip of his beer. He then turned and was startled to see Elena standing there.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Stefan said trying to calm down his beating heart.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, you're upset about something."

"No, no it's just that Bonnie…she…you know what? Never mind. So you're here, with Matt?"

"Yeah, but he started to talk with his friends so I kind of slipped away and started to look for you."

Stefan smiled and looked down to the ground, blushing. Elena smiled at him. Their eyes met again. They then started to walk together.

"So, you're the talk of the town," Stefan said.

"Am I?" Elena asked.

"Yup, mysterious new girl."

"Well you have that mysterious guy thing going on too. Twinge in sadness."

"What makes you think I'm sad?"

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard."

"Right, well no technically we met near the men's bathroom, we met a second time in the graveyard. Anyway, you really don't want to know. It's not really party talk material."

"Well, I've never really been good at having party material talk."

Stefan thought about for a few short moments that if he should tell Elena about his parents or not. He then realized he could trust her and confide in her. The two then started to walk on the bridge.

"Last spring, my parent's car drove off a bridge, into the lake. I was in the backseat and survived. They didn't. That's my story."

The two continued to walk down the bridge in silence until they reached the middle of it and stopped to look down at the pouring water known as the Falls. Elena looked at Stefan and said, "You won't be sad forever, Stefan." With that said the two looked into each other's eyes, the feeling coming back again.

Back at the party, Bonnie sat next to Caroline. She was saddened when she saw Damon and Vicki together. The couple held hands and were walking into the forest, laughing and giggling. Bonnie looked down at her drink and took a long sip. Caroline noticed her friend being depressed and before she could say or ask anything, Lexi and Jeremy walked over. They took a seat next to Bonnie.

"Man, this party is badass," Lexi said with happiness.

"Especially the way you dance babe," Jeremy said. He leaned in and Lexi giggled. The two then kissed for a little bit and then turned to their friends. They noticed Caroline and Bonnie looking down.

"What's wrong over here? You two seem down," Jeremy said.

"That's because we are, but I'm worried about Bonnie here," Caroline answered.

Bonnie was now looking down at her drink, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Memories of the night Damon chose Vicki over her came running through her head again. It was one of the most horrible nights of her life, Damon was the love of her life and after his parents died, both Stefan and Damon slipped into a depression, Stefan barley talked to anyone, and Damon started to do drugs. Bonnie, Stefan and their friends tried to snap Damon out of it, but nothing happened. They thought that he would snap out of it on his own and everything will go back to normal, Damon didn't snap out of it. Could no longer take the pain, Stefan packed his bags and spent the rest of his summer in North Carolina with his Aunt Isobel. Damon's addiction got worse, he then started to hook up with any random girl he could find then it resulted in him just hooking up with Vicki. Bonnie found out about Damon and Vicki's constant sleeping together, she yelled at him and told him he had to make a choice, Vicki and the drugs or her. He went over to her house the next night and broke up with her as if he didn't care he was hurting her.

"Bonnie, you ok?" Lexi asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said blinking the tears away and taking another swig of her drink.

The group sat there in silence and saw Tyler and Matt walking over.

"Hey have you guys seen Elena?" Matt asked. "I've been looking everywhere for her."

"I haven't seen her," Lexi said. Jeremy and Bonnie shook their heads. Caroline just scoffed and took a sip of her beer.

"What is it Car?" Tyler asked.

"She's with Stefan," Caroline answered. "I saw them walking together."

Everyone looked at each other and right back at Caroline. She didn't even notice, she just got up from her seat and when she was walking away, she said, "I'm gonna get another beer," in a sadden voice.

In the woods, Damon and Vicki were near a tree making out. Their make out session was getting hotter and hotter and heavier and heavier by the second. Then out of nowhere, a voice called for Damon.

"Damon! Baby, where are you?"

The two stopped making out and looked at the direction where the voice came from and there they saw Brooke walking up to them. Vicki groaned in annoyance and Damon just looked at the blonde girl with frustration. Brooke stood in front of the couple.

"Hi Damon," Brooke said flirting.

"Hi Brooke," Damon said frustrated and annoyed.

Vicki just laughed. Both Brooke and Damon looked at her in confusion. Vicki then stopped laughing and looked at Brooke with an angry and pity looked on her face.

"Man, you are so desperate to have Damon as your boyfriend, aren't you?" Vicki said.

Brooke just smiled sarcastically and said, "Girl, please, I already had him and I want him back."

"Brooke, you never had him. He was never your boyfriend or your anything. So why don't you just go back home and stay the hell away from us."

Brooke looked at the couple in mock-surprise. "Damon didn't tell you?" she asked.

Vicki scoffed. "Tell me what?"

Damon looked between the girls with worry. _Shit, _he thought to himself.

"Damon and I hooked up a few times in a drug haze," Brooke said with pleasure.

Vicki's eyes went wide when that sentence came out of Brooke's mouth. Her eyes then turned to her boyfriend of four months. Tears began to form in Vicki's eyes when she saw Damon looking at her with sadness and pleading.

"Is it true?" Vicki's voice began to crack when she asked.

Damon shook his head and then said, "It was once. I was high, Vicki. It was only once babe, I swear. Baby, please just listen to me."

Vicki just shook her head and then pushed him away. "Get away from me."

Damon just looked at his girlfriend. Vicki stared at Brooke, who had a mischievous smile on her face. Then she lunged herself at the blonde girl, but Damon caught her and held her back. Vicki continued to try to make her way to Brooke, get out of Damon's arms and kick Brooke's ass.

"Vicki, babe calm down!"

"You fucking bitch!"

Vicki continued to fight Damon to get over to Brooke. Then Vicki pushed Damon away and stood in front of the two.

"Screw you Damon!" She looked at the two and then stomped off. Damon then chased Vicki down the trail as she walked on. Then when they were farther and farther away from Brooke, Damon grabbed Vicki's wrist. She turned and saw Damon's sad eyes staring into hers.

"Let me go Damon," she said through her gritted teeth.

"Vicki just listen to me…" Damon started but Vicki interrupted him.

"No, Damon just leave me alone. I need to think."

With that said Vicki got her wrist back and walked down the trail and into the forest, alone. Damon just looked on as his girlfriend walked away from him.

Back at the bridge, Stefan and Elena looked down at the Falls, watching the water go down the rock cliff and go into the river below. The two continued to talk.

"You seem to have great friends, especially Lexi, I like her," Elena said.

"She's my best friend, my best friend in the whole world," Stefan said.

"What about Caroline? She can't seem to take her eyes off us."

"Caroline and I have been friends ever since childhood. We started to date, to see if we could be anything more."

"And?"

"And my parents died and everything changes. Caroline and I we had something between us, I knew there was something more than friendship but, I don't know, I guess after my parents deaths, our relationship lost its, uh…"

"Passion."

"Yeah, it's passion. Our relationship lost its passion."

Stefan looked down at Elena and Elena looked up at Stefan. Their eyes were locked on each other and then Stefan noticed something happened to Elena's face. Under her eyes, her veins started to pop up against her skin and her eyes appeared to be turning red.

"Hey are you ok? You're eyes…" Stefan said.

Elena then felt it, her fangs coming out and her face changing, she blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes. "Oh um, yeah, i-it's nothing," she said. Elena then turned around and blinked a few more times.

"Um, are you thirsty? I'm gonna go get us something to drink," she said and then walked off.

Stefan just watched Elena walk off the bridge and back to the party.

In the woods, Vicki continued to walk on her own, think about Damon hooking up with Brooke. Tears fell down her cheeks. Her eyes were saddened and tears kept forming in her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around herself and then out of nowhere, a snap came from behind her. Vicki turned immediately to see who was following her. No one appeared to be behind her.

"Damon, is that you?" she called out. No one answered her and then mist started to form through the trees and around her feet. Vicki looked around her, starting to feel uncomfortable. Then another noise happened behind her. She turned around again. "Damon?" Then another snap came from behind her again. She turned and then screamed at the top of her lungs when something lunged itself at her.

At the party, Stefan walked back in. He started to look around for Elena.

"Looking for somebody?" a voice said.

Stefan then turned to see Caroline walking up to him. She stood there holding her drink.

"Hey," Stefan greeted.

"When you broke up with me, you said you needed to be alone. You don't look alone to me," Caroline said.

"Caroline, you don't understand…"

"That's ok, Stefan. You do what you have to do, but I just want you to know that… I still believe it us, and I'm not giving up on that."

"Caroline…"

It was too late. Caroline turned around and walked off, drinking her beer. Stefan just sighed and walked into the crowd of the partiers.

Elena was walking back from the woods. She was entering into the crowd until someone stepped right in front of her; she looked up at the person and saw that it was Matt.

"There you are, I've looking all over for you," Matt said smiling at her.

Elena smiled back in politely.

"Anyway, have you checked out the falls yet? There really beautiful at night, I can show you, if you want," he said flirting.

"I think you had too much to drink," Elena said.

"Yeah, sorry, but anyway…"

"Matt, you're sweet and I think you're a really great guy but you and I will never happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier when you asked me out, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

Elena then walked away and went to go find Stefan. Matt just stood there in shock at what she said.

Stefan was sitting on a chair and then he saw Elena talking to Matt. Elena then walked away from him and over to him. She smiled towards him.

"I was wondering who abducted you, now I know," he said.

Elena chuckled. "Is he like that with all girls?"

"No, you're fresh meat. He'll back off eventually," he responded.

Elena and Stefan chuckled together and then he noticed Damon going into the woods looking distraught about something. "God, you gotta be kidding me," he said to himself. Elena looked at Stefan in confusion. "What?" she asked.

"My brother," Stefan said.

Elena looked behind her and saw an older boy going into the woods. "The drunken guy?" she asked.

"That would be the one. Excuse me I'll be right back."

He then got out of his seat but before he left Elena asked, "Need some help?"

"Trust me, you're not gonna want to witness this." He then turned and followed his older brother into the trees of the Mystic Falls forest. "Damon! Damon!"

He then managed to catch up to Damon and saw him stomping farther and farther into the woods. "Damon, where the hell are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I don't want to hear it!" Damon shouted.

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Stefan shouted back.

The two kept going on further and further until Damon tripped and fell on top of someone. He then looked down and saw Vicki lying there on the ground. "Oh my god, Vicki! Vicki!" Damon shouted. Stefan was shocked to see Vicki lying there on the ground; her neck had a huge gash on the side of it, as if something bitten into her. Blood covered that side of her neck.

"Oh my god!" Stefan shouted just like Damon.

Damon got up and picked up his girlfriend. The Salvatore brothers were very worried about Vicki. They both ran back to the party to get help for the unconscious girl.

"Somebody help!" Stefan shouted.

Everyone turned to see both boys coming out of the woods with Vicki in Damon's arms. Matt saw his sister and immediately ran over to her. "Oh my god what happened?" he shouted. Damon set his girlfriend on the table that was nearest to him. Everyone that knew Vicki surrounded her to see if she was alright. Tyler then went in front of the crowd and was telling everyone to back up.

"Come on everyone back up! Back up!" Tyler shouted to the crowd.

Everyone backed up and watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

"Put this on her neck!" someone shouted and handed a cloth to Tyler. Tyler then gave it to Matt who held it against Vicki's neck.

Right in the middle of the crowd, Elena watched on as she saw everyone around Vicki calling the police and the local hospital. She stood there in shock and amazement. Then she made her way through the crowd and out of the party. Matt saw Elena leave and looked at her with confusion and curiosity.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

At the Pierce Boarding House, Elena barged in and shut the door behind her she was running straight for the stairs. Jenna came walking in and saw Elena going towards the steps.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked stopping her aunt.

"Someone else was attacked, Jenna and it wasn't me, I swear," Elena replied.

Jenna just stood there in shock and watched her aunt go upstairs to her room. Elena shut the door behind her and started to pace, thinking about what vampire would be in Mystic Falls and why did he/she attack Vicki. Then the balcony doors flew open and smashed to the walls that were behind them. Elena turned around in surprise to see the doors open. Then a crow flew and perched itself on the railing. The bird and vampire locked eyes and then she heard someone run behind her, Elena turned and no one was there. The person ran again, she then turned and right in front of her, stood a girl who looked exactly like her, except she had curly hair and evil smirk on her face.

"Katherine," Elena said seeing her identical twin sister standing right in front of her.

"Hello sister," Katherine said with that evil smile still on her face.

Elena then looked over at the crow that was still sitting on the rail of the balcony. She then turned back to her sister.

"The crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Elena asked sarcastically.

Katherine laughed. "Wait till you see what I can do with the fog."

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded.

Katherine just walked over to the one of the book shelves that was in Elena's room. She picked up a book and started to skim through it and then answered her twin sister's question.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school now could I?" Katherine said. Then she noticed Elena's straight hair. "Your hairs different, I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Katherine."

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day in the '90s. That horrible grunge look you sported, ugh, didn't look good on you. Remember Elena, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my twin sister."

"You hate small towns. You said their boring. There's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know you left that girl alive tonight, that was very clumsy of you."

"That is going to be a problem…for you."

Katherine's grin grew wider and then turned back to the books and look through them. She then found the one that she was looking for, Elena's diary from 1864. While she was opening it Elena asked, "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question," Katherine said not looking at Elena. She managed to open the journal and then her eyes went to her sister. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed into one word…Stefan."

Elena's eyes went wide when she heard that name come from her sister's mouth.

Back at the party, almost everyone was gone. Damon and Stefan sat together watching the paramedics load Vicki into the back of the ambulance. Matt watched on as his older sister was being strapped onto a gurney and while the paramedics were tending to her wound. Damon had a worried look on his face and was drinking a beer while watching his girlfriend being tended. Lexi walked over to the Salvatore brothers, her eyes were on Stefan. Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie all were comforting Matt.

"We're going to get mainline coffee, wait for news," Lexi said her eyes then went to Damon. Her eyes were filled with worry for her best friend's brother.

"I gotta take Damon home," Stefan said.

"Ok, I'll call you and tell you and Damon what's going on with Vicki," Lexi said.

Stefan just smiled sadly. Lexi then looked at Damon and he looked back at her. "Thank you," he said. Lexi just smiled sadly at him and walked away. Bonnie then made her way to the boys. She stood in front of them both. Her eyes immediately went to Damon. Damon stared back at her with that worried look still on his face for Vicki.

"Don't worry, Damon. Vicki will be fine, I'm sure of it," Bonnie said reassuring her ex.

Damon smiled at her with still that hint of concern. Bonnie then turned to Stefan.

"Stefan's there's no way I'm psychic," Bonnie whispered as she got closer to Stefan so Damon wouldn't hear. "I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling…"

"What?" Stefan asked in curiosity and concern.

"That it's just the beginning," Bonnie answered.

Katherine was now looking at the picture of Nathanial. "He took my breath away. He is a dead ringer for Nathanial." She got the picture and dropped the journal on the table in front of her. She held it up in front of Elena to see. She then put the picture down and stared directly at her sister. "Is it working, Elena? Being around him, being in his world? Does it make you feel alive?" She was then starting to walk over to her.

"He's not Nathanial," Elena answered.

Katherine was now standing in front of Elena.

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" Katherine asked mischievously.

"I know what you're doing, Katherine. It's not gonna work," Elena said through her gritted teeth.

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Katherine mocked.

"Stop it," Elena repeated her thirst rising to the surface.

"Let's do it, together. I saw a couple boys out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Stefan," Katherine replied. She then went around her sister in a circle and then ended up behind her standing right in front of the open balcony doors, her back was too it.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Imagine what his blood tastes like!" Katherine shouted.

Elena's vampire face came in full view on her face. Her veins popping up her teeth grew out into fangs.

"I said stop!"

She then lunged herself at Katherine. The two then fell over the railing and went flying down to the ground. Elena was lying on the floor while Katherine stood there with a smile on her face. She was looking down at Elena. Elena got up slowly and looked at Katherine.

"I was impressed. I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face… thing. It was good," Katherine mocked with that evil grin on her face again.

"You know, it's all fun and games, Katherine, huh? But wherever you go, people die," Elena said.

"That's a given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Katherine, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Stefan."

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes. Relax. It's right here." Elena was about to reach for it but then Katherine got Elena by the throat and held against the wall and started to whisper in her ear.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight a long time ago when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again if I were you. I think we woke Jenna up."

Behind them, stood Jenna at the front door staring at her two aunts in shock. "Hi Jenna," Katherine said as she let go of Elena, threw her ring at her sister and walked into the house. Elena picked up her ring and put it on. Jenna and Elena locked eyes and stared at each other in worry.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Still at the party, Damon continued to drink his beer as everyone left, except the ambulance and Vicki and Matt. Stefan still sat next to his older brother and looked at him in worry.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

Damon didn't answer. He continued to take sips of his drink.

"I called Alaric, he's on his way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, are the police," Stefan said.

Damon stopped taking swigs of the beer and threw it behind him into the trees. He continued to ignore his little brother.

"People are gonna stop giving you breaks, Damon. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too," Stefan said softly.

Damon then immediately turned to his little brother, angry.

"I've seen you writing in you writing in your diary in the cemetery. Is that…is that supposed to be moving on?" Damon asked.

"Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this," Stefan whispered and continued on to look as Matt got into the ambulance with his sister and drove off to the hospital.

At the Grill, Bonnie, Jeremy, Lexi, Caroline and Tyler all sat at the booth. Caroline looked miserable. She was drinking a coffee to get the alcohol out of her system. Everyone looked at her with concern.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Caroline answered.

"Keep drinking. We gotta make sure your mom doesn't find out, otherwise were all dead," Jeremy said.

Caroline didn't pay attention to what her friend said. She took another sip of the hot brown liquid. "Why did we have to break up? I mean Stefan and I were always there for each other, and I could've helped him if only he let me," she said. Tears forming in her eyes.

"He needs time to be on his own, he just lost his parents," Tyler said.

"Yeah, he just wants to be alone in this for awhile, you know. Just to try to move on," Lexi said next.

"Then why was he with that Pierce girl?" Caroline just shook her head. "You know what, you guys are right, if this is what he wants, then I'm cool with it." She then scooted out of her seat and stood in front of her friends and the table. Her eyes went to Lexi. "Lexi, you tell Stefan that I still love him, and that if he wants to be alone, it's ok. But if he ever wants to talk or needs help with anything, tell him I'll be there for him, no matter what." Caroline then got her purse and was walking out of the restaurant, trying to keep her balance.

"I'll go with her. Just to make sure she doesn't get hurt or anything," Bonnie said. She then got up from her seat, got her bag and followed her drunk friend out of the building.

Lexi, Jeremy and Tyler looked at each other. "Anyway, I think it's time for me to head home, otherwise my parents will be pissed," Lexi said to her boyfriend.

"Alright," Jeremy said.

The couple got up and both looked at Tyler. Tyler looked back at them. "I'll pay the bill," Jeremy said.

"Thanks man," Tyler said.

"Anytime," Jeremy said.

Lexi got her things got Jeremy's hand and the two went over to the front to pay for the bill and they then left. Tyler just sat there was about to get up when he felt eyes on him. He looked around the Grill and spotted the person staring at him. He then realized it was Elena, except she looked different. She had a sexy grin on her face and her hair was curled. Tyler grinned back. Elena then got up and walked away with Tyler staring right after her.

At the hospital, Vicki lied in her bed in a hospital gown, a bandage on her neck and was asleep. Matt sat on the chair beside the bed holding his older sister's hand tight. Vicki groaned. Matt looked up and saw Vicki's eyes opening. He smiled and looked down at his sister, she was about to talk until Matt interrupted her.

"Vicki, hey, it's ok. Shhhhh, you're gonna be ok," he said soothingly.

"Matt…" Vicki tried to start again but he yet again interrupted.

"Hey, don't talk ok? You're gonna be fine," he said comforting his sister.

"Vampire," Vicki said.

Matt looked at his sister confused.

At Stefan's house he was sitting at his desk and was writing in his journal. Elena's house she was sitting at her desk and was writing in her journal.

Stefan wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought I could just get through my day and pretend everything was ok, that nothing was wrong and just shut out all the pain I felt…_

Elena wrote:

_Dear Diary, _

_I thought I could change who I was, create a whole new person without a horrific past. But I was wrong, everything that remind me of who I was in the past keeps coming back into the present…_

They both wrote:

_Why can't I be that person I want to be? Why does the past always come back to haunt me? I just wish that everything was simple. I want to be someone new. _

In the living room of the Salvatore house, Damon sat on the couch, looking at a picture that held his parents with big smiles on their faces and the same with Stefan and Damon. The Salvatore family looked so happy. A tear fell from Damon's eye. Alaric watched from the doorway in sadness at his nephew.

Outside of the Grill, Tyler walked out, his car keys in his hand. He felt eyes on him again, he then looked up and saw Elena staring at him again. Her grin still on her face and she was standing on the same sidewalk he was on. Tyler grinned back. Elena just waved, turned around and walked down the sidewalk.

While walking away from the boy she smiled and waved at, Katherine had that evil grin on her face again.

Elena wrote:

_You can't really escape your past, no matter how fast or far you run. _

Stefan wrote:

_You just have to face it and when the time comes the good will come in. After you let it in, things will be fine. And that's what I want and need, the good coming in my life._

Stefan was going down the steps when he heard a knock at the front door. He walked over to it and opened it to see Elena.

"I know it's late. But, uh, I…needed to make sure you were ok," Elena said.

"You know for months that's what everyone ever thought about me. They always asked me that," Stefan said.

"What do you tell them?" Elena asked.

"That's I'm ok," he said.

"Do you ever mean it?"

"Ask me that tomorrow. It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Elena walked in and Stefan shut the door behind her.

**AN: THERE'S THE PIOLET HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY LIKE HOW I'M ENJOYING WRITING IT! PLEASE EVERYONE I WOULD LIKE REVIEWS! REVIEWS WOULD BE AWSOME PLEASE I BEG YOU! THANKS FOR READING THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE POSTED SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

In the Mystic Falls woods, couple is in a tent, making out. Romantic music played on the radio and a latrine light the inside of the tent. Things are getting more and more passionate between the two until they heard a rumbling sound from outside. The girl pulled away from the boy and looked towards the tent window. Her eyes were widened in fear.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" the boy asked confused.

"It sounded like thunder."

"There's no thunder."

"Are you sure? If it rains then we're not gonna be able to see the comet."

The boy just rolled his eyes and kissed the girl. The girl smiled at him as the two began to make out and then the boy pulled away from his girlfriend.

"It's not gonna rain. Ok? Listen, I got something for you in the car, don't move," the boy said. He then got off the girl and unzipped the tent door and walked out of it. The girl then said, "Stay dry."

"It's not gonna rain," the boy called out from outside. The girl just laughed, laid down on the blow up mattress and waited for her boyfriend to return. The girl waited and waited and then drops of water started to hit the roof of the tent. She smiled at called out to her boyfriend, "I knew it. I told you it was going to rain!" She didn't get any response. Feeling uneasy she got out of the tent and saw that no one was out there. The girl looked around; she looked around the campsite and didn't see the boy anywhere in sight. Then she noticed the drops on the roof of the tent, one of the drops was dripping down the side and she saw that it wasn't water, it was blood. Her eyes widened and she slowly looked up to see the boy in the tree, lifeless. Blood rushing off his neck and his eyes were opened with no sign of life in them. She screamed and raced for the car. She tried to tug it open.

"Open, please!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Then from behind, something grabbed her and sunk their fangs into the girl's neck.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Stefan's eyes fluttered open, the beams from the sun shined through the window. His eyes then turned to the window and a smile appeared on his face. The feeling of joyfulness, excitement and relaxation ran through him. He got out of bed, only in his pajama pants, he stood at the window letting the heat of the sunlight beams hit him on his body.

Elena's eyes fluttered open. She then noticed the sunlight beams shining on her. The heat of beams warmed her as she continued to lie underneath them. She then got out of bed, only in a black short dress nightgown, and looked out the window, happiness, feeling of being fully awake, and excitement ran through her.

Stefan put on his gray t-shirt, blue jeans and black biker boots. He got his journal from underneath his bed, sat at his desk and started to write.

Elena put on her white v-neck long sleeved shirt, blue skinny jeans and brown high heeled boots. She then got her journal from the shelf, it read 2009 on the cover, and she sat at her desk and started to write.

Stefan wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_When I woke up this morning, I felt, different. Different as in a good way, I feel as if things would be ok today and not only that but I have a reason to look forward to today…_

Elena wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel awake. For the first time in over a century I feel completely and utterly awake. I like it. I never felt like this ever since the events that occurred back in 1864. For once, I am awake and I have a reason to look forward to today…_

They both wrote:

_I will see him again._

_I will see her again. _

Stefan put his leather jacket on and headed out of his room. When he was about to walk out of the doorway of his bedroom, Alaric stood in front of him.

"Hey, listen, I need some help," he said with a desperate tone.

"Uh oh, who called? Was it Karen? Oooo you're busted," Stefan snapped.

"No," Alaric said and then realized something. "Wait Karen called?"

Stefan just laughed and shook his head no. Alaric glared at his nephew and hit him in the arm playfully.

"Don't scare me like that, you know how that chick is, she's a crazy bitch," Alaric said and shuddered at the thought of his psycho ex-girlfriend.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"I'm having a parent/teacher conference with Mr. Tanner for Damon. I heard that history teacher is a real hard ass, is it true?" Alaric asked.

Stefan bit his bottom lip and looked at Alaric with a pity look on his face. Alaric groaned. "Great, I have to deal with an a-hole." Stefan just patted his uncle on the back and said, "Good luck." Alaric looked at Stefan and smiled when he saw his nephew in a good mood for the first time, ever since his parents' deaths.

"You're in a good mood today," Alaric stated.

"I am actually, which is rare, so I decided to go with it. You know, just live it," Stefan said. Stefan realized something. "Where is Damon anyway? I haven't seen him."

"Oh he said he had to go to school early to finish up something in woodshop."

Stefan stared at his uncle in a knowing look. Alaric then realized his oldest nephew was lying.

"There's no woodshop, is there?" he asked.

Stefan shook his head.

At the hospital, Damon stood in the doorway watching Vicki sleep. A small sad smile appeared on his face when he saw his girlfriend appeared to be ok. He leaned against it and continued to watch her sleep when a nurse walked into the room with a clipboard. While she was passing Damon she said, "You can't be in here, hon, visiting hours don't start till 9."

"Yeah I know, um, how is she?" Damon asked.

"She's lost a lot of blood," the nurse said writing something down on her clipboard. She was checking the vitals and everything that was hospital equipment.

Damon looked at the nurse and then his eyes went to his girlfriend with worry.

"Yeah, but she's gonna be ok, right?" he asked again.

"She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on," the nurse said escorting Damon out of the room.

In history class, Stefan sat in his seat not taking his eyes off Elena, she was the same. The two had big grins on their faces as they locked eyes. Mr. Tanner was going on about the comet that was due to pass Mystic Falls tomorrow night.

"Originally discovered five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk at tomorrow's celebration," the history teacher said. While he was talking, Elena and Stefan continued to smile at each other and refused to look away. "Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore?" Mr. Tanner asked annoyed. He stood in front of Stefan and was looking down at him and turned to see Elena looking at him. "Ms. Pierce?"

Before anyone of the two can answer the bell rang. Everyone got their things, got up from their seats and walked out of class. Lexi, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy walked out together and saw Tyler waiting outside. Matt, Jeremy and Lexi all walked to class together and Tyler and Bonnie walked off together and Caroline met up with three girls, one of the girls was Brooke and the four of them went together to the bathroom but before Caroline walked away she saw Stefan and Elena together, walking out of class. Caroline sadden yet again at the sight of them just turned and started to talk to Brooke. The four girls walked off.

"I brought it, told you," Stefan said handing a book over to Elena.

Elena took it and saw the cover of the book. "Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell," she read out loud. "This is my favorite book of all time. Did you know the author didn't use her real name?"

"Yeah, I heard about that. When I first heard about that I couldn't believe she didn't," Stefan answered.

"It was the time. Female writers weren't very accepted back then," Elena said. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh I've had it for so long. I got it for an assignment during middle school and, I don't know I guess I just kept it. You know what, I have a lot of books, why don't you keep it," Stefan suggested.

"No, it's yours, but I would like to read it again. I'll give it back to you as soon as I finish."

With Tyler and Bonnie they were both walking down the hall. Bonnie was telling Tyler about how her grandmother said she was having visions.

"So you're psychic?" Tyler asked confused.

Bonnie just chuckled and shook her head. "Actually my Grams said I'm a witch. My ancestors are these cool witch chicks or something. She tried to explain it all to me but yet she was filled with scotch so I decided to tune her out and listen to music on my I-pod."

Tyler looked at his friend with a funny look on his face. "Ok your grandma is a coco lady. Anyway feel free to conjure up Elena's number for me."

"Again I tell you, just talk to her."

"She's with Stefan right now, she might be more interested in him than me, but she just decided to flirt with me for a bit."

"Did she even talk to you?"

Tyler stayed silent for a bit. Bonnie just smiled and said, "That's what I thought." The two continued to walk to class together.

Damon sat on one of the lunch tables outside the school. His friends were getting high around him, he popped a pill into his mouth and dried swallowed it. He looked completely miserable, worried about how his girlfriend was doing in the hospital. Then he saw Brooke walking up to her. She had a huge smile on her face. Damon stared at her in anger. Brooke made her way over to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Brooke asked seductively.

"Back off whore," Damon snapped.

Brooke was taken aback by Damon's sudden anger. Her surprised look disappeared and her grin returned. She then started to rub Damon's arm as if trying to turn him on. Damon appeared to be frustrated and wanted nothing to do with this girl.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's your fault Vicki is in the hospital."

The blonde looked at Damon in shock and hurt. "I didn't attack her; it was another animal attack, just like what happened to that couple the other night and the other couple a week ago," Brooke said annoyed.

"Because of you, Vicki found out about us hooking up!" Damon shouted. He got up from his seat and got into Brooke's face. "Listen to me you skanky bitch, I don't want you near me or my girlfriend again. Go get your hit somewhere else, 'cause I'm not giving you another and also I will never be with you." He then got his stuff and walked off leaving a stunned and sadden Brooke behind.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Elena sat on a table looking through Wuthering Heights. A smile on her face, remembering she read it before she was turned. It was indeed her favorite book. The book was opened on the third page, she was reading it and then she heard Stefan, Matt and Caroline walking and talking together. She pretended to read while she really listened to the conversation the three friends were having.

"How's Vicki?" Caroline asked Matt.

Stefan walked in the middle of Caroline and Matt. Caroline was on his left and Matt was on his right. Both Stefan and Caroline looked at Matt with concern waiting for Caroline's question to be answered.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow," Matt answered.

"That's good news," Stefan said. "Damon practically waited up last night to hear a call from you or Lexi but he kept falling asleep."

"Yeah man sorry I spend the night over at the hospital and didn't have time to tell anyone what's been going on."

"It's cool. I'll tell him Vicki's alright. Hey did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message. She's up in Virginia Beach with her new boyfriend. We'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Vicki's lucky she's ok," Caroline stated.

"I know and now there's talk about two missing campers, there was blood everywhere, they think an animal dragged them away or something," Matt said.

"Did she say what type of animal it was?" Caroline asked.

The trio stopped walking. Matt looked at his two friends very seriously.

"She said it was a vampire," Matt said.

Stefan and Caroline turned to each other and looked at each other in confusion and their eyes went back to Matt.

At the table Elena's eyes went wide, her back stiffened when she heard that, her eyes started to wander around and look from different people. She put her eyes back on the book, pretending to read but really listening to the conversation.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and said vampire and then passes out," Matt said.

"Ok, that's weird."

"I think she was drunk. Hey, I gotta go, I'm gonna be late, I need to head over to the hospital to check up on Vicki, I'll talk to you guys later."

Matt then took off with both Caroline and Stefan saying bye to him. The ex-couple stood there awkwardly and then Caroline spotted Elena sitting on a table reading a book.

"So what's up with you and the new girl?" Caroline asked Stefan.

Stefan spotted Elena reading the book he gave her this morning. He then turned back to his ex.

"Caroline, the last thing I want to do is hurt you," he responded.

"You know what I got to meet up with Lexi and Bonnie. We gotta make flyers for you and some of the guys to pass out and then I got to meet up with Brooke, because she's crying over something about Damon." Caroline then walked off.

Stefan just watched as Caroline walked off. He then turned to walk over to Elena and saw that she was gone.

Alaric walked into the classroom and saw Mr. Tanner sitting at his desk. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Mr. Tanner looked up and saw Alaric.

"Mr. Tanner, hey I'm Alaric Saltzman, Damon's legal guardian," Alaric said. He then walked over to the history's desk. Mr. Tanner got up from his seat, walked around the desk and shook hands with Alaric. The two men stood in front of each other.

"As Damon's teacher, I'm concerned, it's his third day of school and already he's skipped six classes," Mr. Tanner stated.

"Mr. Tanner, aren't you aware that Damon and Stefan's parents died?" Alaric asked.

"Yes, four months ago, car accident off of Wickery Bridge. How are you related to the family?" Mr. Tanner asked.

"I'm the boys' mother's older brother, their uncle," Alaric stated.

"Right."

"Yes, now six classes? Come on, that's impossible to do."

"Not when you're on drugs. It's his attempt at coping, Mr. Saltzman. And the signs are there, he's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, and hungover. Are there any other relatives in the picture?"

Alaric then looked at Mr. Tanner with an offended look on his face.

"What are suggesting?" Alaric asked.

"It's impossible to raise two teens, correct?" Mr. Tanner asked with a fake soft voice.

"It's been tough, but it's not impossible," Alaric answered getting pissed.

"Wrong answer, it is an extremely impossible job and anything less and you're not doing it properly," Mr. Tanner said. The two men then stared each other down very pissed off.

**AN: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU! Review? I would like to hear from you all just tell me what you think and right now I know it sounds like the series but trust me guys I'm working on how it will be different. There would be new love triangles, new hook ups and I'll try my best. Just please give this story a chance. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone here's the next chapter! I'm trying my best for this story and I hope it's still going good. Let me tell you again, this story will be similar to the series and there would be times where it is different. I hope you all enjoy this story, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, why can't I own anything!**

At the hospital, Vicki laid on the hospital bed, sleeping, Matt sat on the chair next to the bed and was reading a magazine; his eyes would wander over to the bed where his older sister laid asleep. When he would see that she was ok he would return to reading his magazine. Then out of nowhere, Vicki started to scream and lash out, waving he arms and legs around like a maniac.

"Vicki, hey calm down, Vicki, it's me, Matt!" Matt shouted over Vicki's lashes.

"No! Get off! No!" Vicki shouted.

Vicki then pushed Matt away. Matt stared at his sister in shock; he then bolted out of the room and into the hall. "Nurse, nurse!" He called out to anyone that could've heard him. Elena then snuck into the room and pinned Vicki to the bed while terrified Vicki stared up at Elena's eyes in fear.

"It was an animal that attacked you, it jumped out at you and you blacked out. That's all you remember," Elena said staring right into Vicki's eyes. Vicki seemed dazed and zoned out as she stared into the other girl's eyes. "It was an animal attack, you blacked out, that's all you remember, that's all you remember," Elena repeated.

"It's all I remember," Vicki said still dazed.

Back outside in the hall, Matt found a nurse. "Nurse, hurry my sisters' freaking out!" The nurse and Matt hurried off to Vicki's room and when they got there they saw that she was sound asleep. "She seems fine," the nurse said and walked into the room. She started to check if everything was in order. Matt just sighed and stared at his sister in confusion and then in the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a brunette girl. He turned his head to see what appeared to be Elena walking through a doorway really fast. Matt then ran down the hall to follow Elena.

In the room Elena walked by a few patients that lied in bed and went behind curtains and saw blood bags sitting on a table. She breathed in and out for a few seconds. She then heard Matt in the hallway coming her way. She looked around and saw the open window.

Matt went into the room and looked around and saw there were patients. He then noticed curtains were drawn and then immediately stalked over to them and pushed them open. He looked around to find that space empty and the window opened.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

At the local café, Stefan, Jeremy, and Tyler all sat together outside talking. Tyler was telling them what Bonnie told him that morning.

"Bonnie talked to her grams and she told me she said that the comet is a sign of impending doom. She also said the last time it passed over Mystic Falls; there were lots of signs of death. So much blood, and guts and uggggghhhhhh," Tyler was saying and then started to pretend choke. Stefan and Jeremy watched their friend with smiles on their faces. Tyler continued to pretend to gag and choke.

"Alright, I bet you $20 that Bonnie's grams told her to pour her another shot of liquor and started to tell her about the aliens," Jeremy said sarcastically.

Tyler stopped immediately and looked at his friend with mock surprise. "That's what happened, Bonnie told me that happened."

Stefan choked on his soda in laughter as he was drinking it. He put his drink down, a big grin was plastered on his face and he then got his napkin and started to wipe his face with it. He looked at his friends as he put the napkin down next to his drink on the table. Jeremy looked over at Stefan.

"So?" Jeremy asked with a huge grin on his face.

"So what?" Stefan asked confused.

"What happened next Salvatore? Come on Stefan, tell us we're your buddies," Tyler said patting his friend on the back.

"So then nothing," Stefan answered.

Jeremy and Tyler stared at their friend in shock and looked towards each other. Their eyes went back to him.

"You're serious?" Jeremy asked.

Stefan just nodded.

"So you and Elena just talked all night? I mean no make out, or touching, not even a handshake?" Tyler asked confused and taken by surprise.

"Nope, we didn't go there," Stefan answered.

"Stefan, come on we're you're friends, you are supposed to talk to us about these kind of things man," Tyler said.

Stefan just chuckled and said, "Sorry to disappoint you two, but we just talked for hours and that's it."

"Come on man, why are you blocking her? Why don't you just jump her bones already? It's an easy equation for anyone, it doesn't take rocket science, boy likes girl + girl likes boy = sex," Jeremy said.

Stefan started to think about what his friends said to him. He then started to think he was blocking Elena, he knew if he wanted to restart his life and be with Elena he should work at it instead of just leaving things the way they are. He then got out of seat and got his backpack. He then pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a five and left it on the table and put his wallet back in his pocket. Tyler and Jeremy looked up at their friend in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"You guys are right, it's easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of the life I want back, to restart everything and also I'll talk myself out of the relationship I want to start with Elena. I want to start and I don't want to talk myself out of it," Stefan said.

"Oh man, I almost forgot to tell you, Elena checked me out at the Grill the other night," Tyler admitted.

Stefan stared at his friend in shock, sadness and anger were running through him but he shook it off and said, "Sorry man, Elena's going to be mine."

"Bring it on Salvatore," Tyler declared war with a smile.

"It will be brought Lockwood," Stefan said with a fake smile. He was angry that Tyler now wanted Elena.

Jeremy just looked between his friends and rolled his eyes.

Stefan then walked off.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Damon walked into the kitchen and was heading out the backdoor. Alaric was in the kitchen with a bag of food. When he saw his oldest nephew walking through the room he called to him. "I picked up some food, I had an urge for guacamole," he said.

Damon stopped walking and looked at his uncle and the food. "No thanks, I'm good." He started to walk off again but his uncle called him out again.

"Eat anyway, come on, sit, now," Alaric demanded.

The young eighteen year old sighed in frustration and sat down on the stool that was in front of the counter where Alaric was. The two men were there face to face.

"When I was in high school, I could eat my way in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my food every time I got stoned," Alaric admitted.

"You get high?" Damon asked in disbelief that his own uncle was doing drugs like him.

"Did, past tense." When Damon heard that he was immediately disappointed. Alaric continued to talk. He turned around to the fridge to get a few drinks. "When I did get high I was high as a kite. Basically the reason why I did it was because to escape reality, my life…" he then stopped when he turned around to see Damon gone from his seat.

At the hospital, Matt was asleep on a chair; a blanket was draped over him. Vicki watched little brother sleep; she sat up on her bed and had a big smile on her face. She then grabbed an apple that was on the tray that was set up in front of her and threw it at her brother. He shot up taken by surprise.

"What the hell?" Matt said and then noticed his sister sitting up in bed smiling at him.

"Finally, you're awake," Vicki said.

Matt smiled at his older sister and got up from his seat and walked over to her bed.

"Hey finally you're awake. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You freaked me out with all that screaming," Matt said.

Vicki looked at Matt with confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Matt asked confused himself.

Vicki just shook her head and said, "I feel fine."

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?" Matt asked.

"An animal, what else could it have been?" Vicki asked getting more confused at her brother.

Then before Matt could answer a knock came from the open doorway. The Donavon siblings looked up and saw Damon standing there. Vicki's confusion turned to anger when she saw her boyfriend standing there. Matt then started to sense the tension between his sister and Stefan's brother.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Damon asked his girlfriend.

"I'm ok," Vicki said a little too harshly.

"I'm gonna, um, g-gonna go get a coffee," Matt said. When he walked over to the door, before he walked out he said, "Hey Damon." Damon just nodded towards him and Matt walked out.

The couple was left there with so much tension in the room. Vicki refused to look Damon's way while Damon tried to come up with anything to say.

"Look babe I…" Damon started but was interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" Vicki demanded now looking at him still angry.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Damon said.

"Well you have so you can go now," Vicki said and then turned away from him.

"Vicki, look I know you're upset about Brooke and me, but it was a mistake. I was high, I didn't know what the hell I was doing," Damon explained.

Vicki just scoffed and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She was still hurt that he slept with another girl behind her back.

"Babe, listen to me, I came here to check up on you, because I care and love you. I mean after all I was the one that found you," Damon said.

Vicki's head snapped in his direction. "What?" her voice softer.

"I found you in the woods. I carried you out."

Vicki's anger faded and a smile appeared on her face. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "Come here."

Damon walked over to her and stood in on the side of the bed. Vicki sat up a little bit more and leaned her head up. Damon knew what she wanted to do. He then bent over and their lips met in a kiss. The two kissed and then released their foreheads touching and big grins planted on their faces. They both started to kiss again.

**xoGossipGirl22xo**

Stefan parked his car in front of the Pierce Boarding house. He left his stuff there and locked his car. He put his keys into his pocket and walked up to the front door. He ran the doorbell and waited for a few minutes. No one answered. He rang it again, no one answered. He then knocked on it and waited for a few seconds, nothing happened. Stefan then twisted the doorknob and realized it was open.

He decided to go inside. "Elena! Elena!" Stefan shouted once he went inside. He left the door a crack open. He walked more into the house and started to look around. Then he walked into a big room that was right filling the whole house. It appeared to be the living room. He then heard the door shut. He turned around but then felt someone run right by him. He turned around to see Elena standing right in front of him with a smirk on her face. She looked different. Instead of her hair being straight, it was now curly and there was something mischievous about her now.

"Sorry for barging in, the door was…" Stefan then turned around pointing to the door to see it closed. "…open." He turned back around and saw Elena still smirking at him. "Hey, how are you?" he asked her.

Elena looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we met."

Stefan then grew confused.

Then Elena's face then came upon recognizing. "Oh, you must be Stefan," she said. "I'm Katherine, Elena's twin sister." Katherine then held out her hand for Stefan to shake.

When those words came out of her mouth, Stefan's eyes went wide. Stefan then took Katherine's hand and shook it. They both let go. "She never mentioned that she had a sister, neither a twin," he said still taken by surprise.

"Well Elena's not one to brag," Katherine commented. "Please, come. I'm sure Elena will be home any minute." Katherine and Stefan then walked more into the room. Stefan began to look around in amazement. The two were walking together in a slow pace.

"Wow, this is your living room?" Stefan asked.

Katherine shrugged and said, "Living room, parlor room, Sotheby's auction, it's a little kitschy for my taste. " It then became quiet. The two stopped walking. Katherine looked at Stefan, who was still looking around the place in amazement.

"I can see why my sister is so smitten," Katherine said.

Stefan's eyes then went to the young girl.

"I say it's about time. For awhile there, I never thought she would never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed her," Katherine said with fake concern in her voice.

"The last one?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yeah. Nathanial, her boyfriend?" she asked. And as if she realized something she said, "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex talk yet."

Stefan nervously put his hands into his pocket, shakes his head from side to side and said, "Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it's gonna come up right now. Or maybe, she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end," Katherine said.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," Stefan stated.

"I'm a fatalist. Hello Elena," Katherine said still looking at Stefan. Stefan turned to see Elena slowly walking through the doorway. Elena and Stefan made eye contact.

"Stefan, I didn't know you were coming over," Elena said.

"Yeah, sorry I should've called, I just…" but Stefan was interrupted.

"Oh don't be silly," she said. Stefan turned to her. "You're welcome here anytime. Isn't he Elena? You know I should break out the family photos and home videos, you know just to see what we were like when we were kids, but let me tell you, Elena was little bit different front everybody else," Katherine said her smirk getting bigger.

"Thank you for stopping by Stefan," Elena said. Her eyes were now on Katherine, she looked pissed.

"Um, I should go, it was nice meeting you Katherine," Stefan said nicely.

Katherine stepped closer to Stefan, reached up with her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Stefan looked at her stunned. Katherine just smiled.

"Great meeting you too, Stefan," she said.

Stefan just nodded his head and headed towards the front door. He stood there and turned to see the Pierce twins glaring at each other, except Elena looked ticked off and Katherine had an evil grin on her face. Not wanting to see a fight or seeing Elena get hurt he shouted, "Elena, Elena?"

With that grin still on her face, Katherine walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of tequila. She took a sip from it and poured a little bit more into her glass. She then went over to one of the couches and sat on it, putting her feet onto the coffee table that was in front of it. She took more sips of her drink.

Elena glared at her sister for a few more seconds until she turned around and walked over to Stefan. He opened the front door and Elena walked out first followed by Stefan. The two were outside and walked in silence to Stefan's car. Stefan opened it and got in. The window was rolled down. Before he started the car, Stefan put on his seat belt and then looked over at Elena who was leaning through the window.

"I'll see you at school," Stefan said.

"See you at school," Elena said back.

Stefan just nodded his head and started the car. Elena backed off and watched Stefan drive off. When he was gone she went inside and into the parlor room and saw Katherine still sitting on the couch, with her feet propped up on the table, and still drinking her tequila. She walked over to her sister and stood in front of Katherine where she sat.

"Great guy. He's got courage and full of it. You, on the other hand, looked pooped. Did you over-exert yourself? Let me guess, hospital?" Katherine asked taking another sip.

"Someone had to clean up your mess," Elena growled.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Because you know if you don't feed properly none of those tricks will work."

"How long was Stefan here?"

"Were you worried, Elena? Scared that we'll repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game."

Katherine got up from her seat and chugged down the rest of her drink. She then walked over to her sister and got in her face and said, "Of course you are. We both know that the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

Elena then looked at her sister straight in the eye and asked, "What game are you playing, Katherine?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Katherine said. She then walked around Elena and went over to the bar and got the bottle of tequila. She then walked out of the parlor room with her glass and the bottle. Elena was left there looking after her sister with pure rage and hatred on her face for her sister.

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so long. I was busy and finally I just finished this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks to everyone that is reading this story.**


End file.
